Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein
by Aoi Bakanishi
Summary: DRAMA VERSE. Cela se passe après la fin de la saison, mais ce sont les personnages de la saison II. - Un soir, alors qu'elle attendait, seule, Yankumi croise une connaissance, s'en suivit un certain choc.  summary sucks


Yo. Alors, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de ce style, et je sais vraiment pas ce que vous allez pouvoir en penser. Ce truc vient d'un rêve que j'ai fait. Deux fois. Je me suis senti obligée d'en faire un OS. Mais du coup, c'était pire que dur à écrire. J'avais pas de scène précise en tête. Juste une image rapide, un souvenir de l'atmosphère, et des informations sur les personnages … Enfin vous voyez quand vous rêvez ? Même si on vous dit pas les choses, vous le savez … ben c'était un peu ça. Donc, galère à retranscrire... Allez, bonne lecture, et vos commentaires ne sont pas de refus ! ~

« -J'ai faiiiim! » S'écria Yankumi au milieu de la rue, ce qui lui valu des regards indignés de quelques passants.  
>Enfin, elle en avait l'habitude. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était très, voir trop expressive. Cela aurait été une journée normale, elle serait rentrée chez elle, et aurait profité des bon plats préparés par ces subalternes. Mais cette fois, ils étaient occupés. Quelques membres d'un clan ennemis avaient été invités par son grand père afin d'améliorer leur relations. Et, ne souhaitant pas se mêler des affaires du clan, elle devait donc s'abstenir de rentrer au chaud. Là, elle marchait dans la rue, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, ni où aller. Elle avait faim, aussi. C'est donc sans grande joie qu'elle entra dans un Konbini. Ce soir, ce sera poulet au curry, réchauffé au micro-ondes du konbini, assise sur un banc, seule dans un parc. Tout un programme.<br>« -Je n'ai aucun ami ... » soupira-t-elle, sur son banc, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. C'est vrai que dans ces moments là, on se sentait vraiment esseulés.

Le parc était désert, les dernières familles rentraient chez elles, les enfant souhaitant encore s'amuser hurlants de déplaisir. N'étant, à la base, pas d'une humeur rayonnante, cela tapa quelques peu sur les nerfs de Yankumi, qui tenta de les ignorer en mangeant silencieusement. Peu concluant.  
>Alors qu'elle était seule depuis un quart d'heure, elle entendis des bruits de pas, et releva la tête par réflexe. Un jeune homme passait, fumant sa cigarette d'un air absent. Elle le fixa tandis qu'il passait devant elle.<br>« -Odagiri ! » S'exclama-t-elle finalement, faisant violemment sursauter ce dernier.  
>« -Quoi mais ça va pas la tête ? » Répondit-il, visiblement énervé. « Eh ? Yankumi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »<br>« - Je mange du poulet au curry ! » S'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était d'une parfaite évidence? « Je te reconnais bien là ! Toujours aussi polis ! » Elle rit. « Mais … Tu fumes ? » Demanda-t-elle, outrée.  
>« - Il faut croire. Et alors ? Je suis majeur, et tu n'es plus ma prof, ça ne te regarde pas. »<br>« - Je serais toujours ta prof ! » Sourit elle. « Tu ne devrais pas fumer tu sais, ça te détruit la santé ! »  
>« - Ah. Je pensais que c'était plein de calcium. »<br>« - Ahah, tu es trop drôle ! » dit elle, lui tapant sur l'épaule tout en riant, ce qui manqua de faire tomber Ryu. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard noir. « Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Ça fait si longtemps ! »  
>« -Hm. Il faut que je rentre. Si tu veux parler, on marche. »<br>Enchantée de pouvoir prendre des nouvelles de son élève, et également d'avoir trouvé en lui une occupation, Yankumi jeta rapidement son plat dans la poubelle la plus proche, puis commença à suivre joyeusement son ancien élève. Sur le chemin, elle réussit à obtenir quelques informations sur la situation d'Odagiri. Il était stagiaire dans une assez grande entreprise. Pas ultra-bien payé, mais suffisamment. Son père lui avait acheté un appartement dans le quartier. Et il fumait. Elle avait du mal à se remettre de ce dernier point. Elle qui avait fait tant d'effort pour faire comprendre à ses élèves que c'était une mauvaise habitude... Elle monopolisa tout de même la plus grande partie de la conversation, exprimant à quelle point elle était heureuse d'être là, à quel point elle était fière de lui. Lui parla de ses nouveaux élèves, de son nouveau béguin, aussi. Toujours aussi bavarde.

Au bout d'un moment, Ryu s'arrêta devant un grand immeuble. Yakumi mit un certain temps à s'en rendre compte, prise dans une grande tirade sur les joies de la jeunesse, et continua à marcher tout en parlant.  
>« -Euh... j'habite là. » Dit finalement Ryu.<br>Yankumi se retourna, choquée, et le rejoint.  
>« - Oh ... » Dit elle, visiblement déçue de devoir mettre fin à leurs retrouvailles aussi vite.<br>Voyant sa mine, Ryu soupira.  
>« - Tu veux boire un verre ? » Demanda-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte.<br>Quoi ? De l'alcool ? Bon, après tout, il était adulte désormais. Elle accepta avec joie et entra à sa suite. Sur le chemin de l'appartement, elle continua sa tirade, sans se rendre compte que son ancien élève n'y prêtait pas totalement, ou pas du tout, attention.  
>Arrivés chez Ryu, elle aperçu une forme recroquevillée, et visiblement endormis sur le canapé. Alors qu'elle restait immobile dans l'entrée, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'elle même, Ryu se dirigea vers l'endormis et s'accroupit devant lui. Elle le vit dégager ses cheveux du visage de l'inconnu -que la perspective l'empêchait cependant toujours de distinguer, puis se pencha au dessus de la forme immobile, et Yankumi crût deviner que ce fût pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne bougea pas, le fixant d'un air choquée. Ryu ne l'ui avait pas parlé de ça … ce garçon était si timide ! Pensa-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.<br>Alors que l'endormis commençait à bouger, Ryu se redressa et se tourna vers Yankumi.  
>« - Tu comptes rester plantée là ? »<br>Genée, elle se dirigea vers le salon, où Ryu lui montrait un fauteuil. Elle ne bougea cependant pas, occupée à fixer l'homme qui était désormais assis en tailleur sur le canapé, se frottant les yeux.

« - Yabuki ? » Hurla-t-elle, en le pointant du doigt.  
>Celui ci releva brusquement la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux, la pointant elle aussi du doigt, une main plaquée sur la bouche.<br>Ryu revint de la cuisine, chargé d'une bouteille de saké, de deux verres et d'une tasse de thé. Il laissa échappé un rire en voyant leurs réactions.  
>« - Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » Demanda Hayato.<br>Tiens. Elle avait déjà entendu ça quelque part.  
>« - Odagiri m'a invité à boire un verre ! »<br>Hayato haussa les sourcils en regardant son ami d'un air surpris. Ce regard eu pour seule réponse un nouveau rire de la part de Ryu. Wow. Il avait tout de même rit deux fois en l'espace d'une minute. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose à quoi Yankumi s'attendait. Elle se tourna alors vers lui.  
>« - Petit cachotier ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous … Kawaiii ! » S'écria-t-elle en se trémoussant.<br>Ryu lui lança un regard noir.  
>« - La ferme. »<br>« Un vent froid vient de passer... » Dit elle pour elle même en se frottant les bras, comme frigorifiée.  
>La surprise passée, elle prit place sur le fauteuil précédemment désigné par Ryu, et commença a observer son ancien élève. Ses yeux étaient entourés de profondes cernes, ses joues creusées, son teint pâle. Il n'avait plus rien du Yabuki Hayato qu'elle avait eu comme élève quelques temps auparavant. Impertinant, hyperactif, voir violent. Elle le voyait ici silencieux, calme, comme affaibli. Ryu avait pris place aux côtés d'Hayato et leur servait à chacun un verre de sake alors que Yabuki sirotait déjà son thé. Il sorti une cigarette et en proposa une à son ami qui l'accepta. Comment ? Lui aussi ? N'était il pas suffisamment affaibli pour en faire peser encore plus sur sa santé? Elle se tût, n'osant lui faire remarquer. Cependant, elle ne pût retenir une exclamation de surprise en voyant son ancien élève briser la cigarette qu'il tenait entre les mains et en sortir le tabac, qu'il mélangea a quelque chose dont l'aspect pouvait rappeler celui du tabac, en plus .. verdâtre. La compréhension commençant à l'envahir, Yankumi se leva brusquement, prête à hurler son indignation.<br>« - Du calme, c'est sur ordonnance. » La coupa Hayato sans pour autant relever la tête.  
>Elle se rassit alors silencieusement, la tête baissée. Elle avait effectivement entendu dire que cette plante avait des vertus médicinales, mais n'en savait pas plus. Pour elle, cela restait synonyme de drogue, et non de traitement. Elle avait réellement du mal à imaginer que cela puisse être bénéfique, et commençait déjà à imaginer, submergée par l'effroi, son ancien élève encapuchonné et tremblant, suppliant un homme étrange dans une ruelle sombre, pour quelques grammes de drogue.<br>« - Oh et euh … ça … fait quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en fixant son verre, hésitante.  
>« - T'as le droit de me regarder, je vais pas te bouffer. » Dit doucement Hayato.<br>Il avait senti son ancien professeur le fixer une fois, mais avait remarqué qu'elle évitait désormais son regard. Et, même si il pouvait comprendre sa réaction, il trouvait cela perturbant, voir même désagréable.  
>Sa gêne était palpable. Il était très rare qu'elle se sente comme ça, mais constater l'état de l'ancien leader de la 3-D l'avait rendu inexplicablement mal à l'aise. La santé était quelque chose de fragil, que l'on estime rarement assez. On peut endurcir son corps autant qu'on le veut; si la maladie décide de vous assaillir, personne ne peut l'esquiver. Elle qui s'était toujours dit qu'elle tiendrais les problèmes à distance de ses précieux élèves, elle constatait désormais son impuissance. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien contre cela. D'ailleurs, personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit.<br>« - Ça appaise les migraines et les nausées. » répondis finalement Yabuki avant de déposer sa tête sur le cou de Ryu, qui fumait silencieusement sa cigarette assis près de lui. « He … J'ai faim ... » Ajouta-t-il.  
>« - Ah. » Répondit Ryu en souriant. Il saisi le regard interrogateur de Yankumi. « En general, rien que le fait de penser au fait de manger lui donne envie de vômir … mais ce truc lui donne faim aussi. » Il se précipita vers la cuisine, au milieu de laquelle il resta immobile. « Euh … Je fais quoi ? »<br>Hayato reposa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, puis répondit en souriant béatement.  
>« Une pizzaaaa... »<br>Ryu revint donc s'assoir après avoir sagement mit une pizza au four, puis se resservit un verre. Il avait déjà deux verres d'avance sur elle, ce qui fit tiquer Yankumi. Il ne devrait pas boire autant en étant aussi jeune!  
>Cette fois, elle ne se fit pas prier pour le lui faire remarquer, et Ryu lui répondis par un léger rire.<br>« - C'est pas avec ça que tu me verra avachis sur la table entrain de raconter ma vie avec des yeux larmoyants ... »  
>Yankumi le regarda, outrée. En effet, c'était plus ou moins ce qu'il avait vu lorsque son professeur l'avait hébergé quelques années plus tôt. N'osant répondre, elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Ryu la fixait avec un sourire en coin. Quant à Hayato, il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule. Semblerait il qu'il en ai entendu parler au préalable.<br>« Traître! » Pensa-t-elle, les poings serrés.  
>Il finit par s'arrêter de rire, pris par une quinte de toux. Ryu resservit un verre à Yankumi, sans quitter son sourire moqueur.<br>« - Kanpai ! »  
>Puis il se leva, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, chargé d'une pizza. Yankumi vit alors une lueur animale s'allumer dans le regard d'Hayato qui se redressa précipitamment. Lorsque Ryu s'assit, toujours le plat à la main, il manqua de se faire agresser.<br>« - Du calme ! » Dit celui ci.  
>« - J'ai faim ... » Répondit Hayato, la bouche pleine.<br>« - Tch. »  
>Alors qu'Hayato dévorait sa part et que Ryu mangeait calmement. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Leur appartement n'était pas gigantesque, mais il était largement suffisant pour deux personnes. La décoration était sobre, dans les tons noirs et blancs. La seule touche de couleur était une tenture tribale dans les tons oranges accrochée au dessus du canapé. Le temps de son observation, Hayato avait déjà engloutis la moitié de la pizza, et avait désormais un ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux. Quelques secondes plus tard, de la musique commença à sortir des enceintes auxquelles il était relié, la faisant sursauté, magré le rythme calme de celle ci.<br>Ryu regarda son ami du coin de l'oeil.  
>« - Avec le sachet d'herbe que tu as devant toi, t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour passer pour le gros stéréotype de la loque fumeuse de joints... »<br>Tiens, il semblerait que Ryu n'appercie pas plus que ça le traitement donné à Hayato.  
>« - C'est posé ça au moins. Tu préfères ça peut être ? »<br>A la fin de sa phrase, une sorte de hurlement surgit des enceintes, manquant cette fois de déclencher une crise cardiaque à la jeune femme, qui le fixait, comme effrayée, alors que des guitares électriques jouaient de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus fort.  
>« - Oui. Mais non. »<br>Ryu finit à nouveau son verre. Yankumi avait cessé de les compter. Il s'empara de l'ordinateur et changea enfin de musique, pour mettre quelque chose que Yakumi ne saurait identifié, mais savait connaître. Au moins, c'était rassurant.

« - Bref. » Fit Hayato en boudant légèrement. « Quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Yankumi.  
>« - Oh et bien … j'enseigne dans un nouveau lycée, avec de charmants nouveaux élèves ! »<br>Elle finit à son tour son verre, et repartis à nouveau dans un monologue concernant sa nouvelle classe. Comme à son habitude, elle était tombée sur une classe difficile, mais n'avait aucun doute sur leur capacités et leur bonté. Elle aurait encore quelques déceptions. Ses élèves n'étaient certes pas sans espoir ou sans potentiel, mais elle était sans doute un peu trop optimiste en ce qui concerne leur avenir. Les rebelles de lycée finissent rarement chefs d'entreprise, et décident rarement de régler leurs conflits adolescents autour d'un café. Enfin, il vaut mieux viser le soleil, au pire tu toucheras une étoile, comme on dit. Bref. Machin s'est battu avec truc mais c'est par ce que … ouais bon, Hayato et Ryu avait comme une impression de déjà vu.  
>« - Ta vie est un éternel recommencement non ? » Fis Ryu, un sourcil haussé.<br>« - Eh ? »  
>« - Ben … Rien que le truc de la porte ouverte, on t'avais déjà fait le coup ... » Expliqua Hayato.<br>« - Et il semblerait que tu te fasses avoir à chaque fois. » Continua Ryu.  
>« - Puis ton jeu de la canette là ... » Enchaina Hayato.<br>« - D'accord, d'accord ! » S'exclama Yankumi, qui avait compris où ils voulaient en venir. « Vous … vous avez raison ... » avoua-t-elle, la tête baissée.  
>On lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était bien trop naïve, mais elle refusait se méfier de ses élèves, et préférait se faire avoir plutôt que de douter d'eux. D'un côté, c'était attachant. D'un autre, c'était agaçant.<br>« - J'ai saisi l'ambiance de la classe. » Dit finalement Hayato. Effectivement, c'était assez simple puisqu'elle ressemblait à un copié-collé de ses années lycée. « Et sinon, tu l'as pécho Kujo-sensei ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Ça, c'était pour le ''Kawaii'' de tout à l'heure.  
>« - Et bien … lui tout comme moi n'avons pas de temps à consacrer à quelque chose d'aussi futile et égoïste que ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux fermés, le poing levé. « Nous devons consacrer tout notre temps à travailler pour le bien être de nos précieux élèves ! » Mazette. Elle y croit. Vraiment.<br>Devant le regard étonné de ses anciens élèves, elle se senti obligé de continuer.  
>« - Mais … si quelque chose vient à se passer entre Sakurazawa-san et moi, je pense que je suis prête au mariage ! Je l'attendrais chez nous, à lui cuisiner des petits plats pour quand il rentrera éreinté du travail ! »<br>« - On t'en avais pas demandé tant. »Dis alors Ryu, coupant la jeune femme dans son élan.  
>Celle ci baissa la tête, honteuse.<br>« - Euh … C'est qui Sakuratruc-san ? »  
>« - Sakurazawa-san ! Je l'ai rencontré un matin en allant au lycée, il m'a aidé alors que j'avais renversé toutes mes affaires sur le sol ... »<br>« - Chéri ? » fit Ryu, coupant Yankumi au passage.  
>« - Hm ? »<br>« - Arrête de lui poser ce genre de questions. »  
>« - Oh ? … oh ! » Répondit Hayato, obéissant. … Obéissant ? Ça non plus c'était pas tout à fait normal …<br>« - Oui, c'est à moi de poser les questions ! » Fit Yankumi, heureuse.  
>Ryu le sentait assez mal. Hayato lui, ne réagit pas. Il avait une certaine difficulté à réagir à quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Le regard de Yankumi faisait la navette entre les deux, puis elle se lança.<br>« - Depuis combien de temps … ? » Elle ne put finir sa phrase, prise d'un couinement sur-aïgu. Un peu immature, pour une prof.  
>« - J'ai pas assez bu pour te répondre. » Répondis Ryu. « Et Ha... Hayato ? »<br>« - Hein, quoi ? » Répondit celui ci en redescendant brutalement sur terre.  
>« - … ne te répondra pas non plus... » Finit Ryu en soupirant.<br>Pas qu'il était en colère contre son ami pour son manque d'attention, il savait très bien qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Seulement, cela avait tendance à lui rappeler certaines choses, auxquelles il aimait penser le moins possible. Ce qui n'était pas toujours aisé. Surtout lorsque, comme à l'instant, Hayato regardait le plafond en souriant, perdu.  
>« - Il y avait pas vraiment d'oiseau, hein ?... » Demanda-t-il doucement à Ryu, qui secoua la tête en guise de réponse.<br>Yankumi les regardait, interloquée. Encore une fois, elle n'osa parler.  
>« - Oh … mais c'est pas juste ! J'en ai dit beaucoup, moi ! » Fini par dire Yankumi afin de détendre l'atmosphère, alors qu'Hayato déposait sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami en fermant les yeux.<br>« - On ne t'y a pas forcé ... » répondit Ryu.  
>« - Non, j'ai juste répondus à vous questions ! » S'exclama-t-elle, boudeuse.<br>« - Fin du lycée, c'est tout ce que je te dirais. » Répondit-il, attrapant son verre d'une main, alors que l'autre caressait les cheveux d'Hayato, qui commençait à s'endormir.  
>Ryu sembla s'en apercevoir et le repoussa légèrement afin de le redresser. Celui ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis regarda rapidement autour de lui, avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur son ami.<br>« - Tu veux aller te coucher ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors avec douceur.  
>Hayato resta silencieux et immobile quelques instants, puis acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.<br>Ryu se leva, suivi par Hayato qui se dirigea à sa suite vers une porte qu'elle devina être celle de la chambre, s'arrêtant au passage devant Yankumi, s'excusant et lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. La jeune femme lui répondis alors, cachant tant bien que mal son étonnement. Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre, semblant se déplacer avec difficulté, Ryu se tourna à son tour vers elle.  
>« - Je reviens. »<p>

Elle l'attendis, perdue dans ses pensées. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard et passa par la cuisine, dont il sorti une bouteille la main.  
>« - Attends. » Dit il, ile fois assis.<br>Puis, il se rempli un verre, qu'il but d'une traite.  
>« - Voilà, maintenant, pose la ta question. »<br>Yankumi hésita. De plus, elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.  
>« - Euh … Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Autant être directe, elle ne savait pas du tout comment formuler sa question.<br>Ryu alluma une cigarette, puis tira quelques bouffées de celle ci.  
>« - Il a … pas de chance. » Répondit-il. « Disons que son corps à développé une merde qui n'a pas d'origine précise et qui lui bouffe le crâne et la santé. » Ajouta-t-il sans la regarder, le regard vide.<br>Son ancien professeur ne dit rien, mais l'encouragea à continuer en leur servant un verre à tout les deux.  
>« - Ça s'est déclaré un peu plus d'un an après la fin du lycée. Il avait des coups de fatigues de temps en temps, et petit à petit ça devenait de plus en plus fort, et ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent. »<br>Il fit une pause, bu quelque gorgées.  
>« - Puis ça a commencé à s'accompagner de crises de délire, ou d'hallucinations. Un peu comme le coup des oiseaux de tout à l'heure... Enfin, au bout d'un moment il a accepté d'aller passer des examens, et on lui a diagnostiqué une maladie auto-immune. Depuis, il est sous traitement, mais pour l'instant, je vois pas de grandes améliorations … A part peut être un ou deux kilos en plus. » Il soupira. « Enfin, d'après les médecins, c'est normal, il est encore trop tôt pour que ça agisse réellement. Ils sont gentils, mais pendant combien de temps je vais devoir le voir comme ça ? »<br>Yankumi avait fermé les yeux depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle tentait d'empêcher les larmes de couler alors que les images d'un Hayato souriant, riant avec ses camarades défilaient dans son esprit. Parlaient ils vraiment du jeune homme insolant qui l'avait provoqué en duel quelques années plus tôt ? Etait elle vraiment en face du Ryu sarcastique qui l'avait nonchalamment traité de thon ? Tout cela lui paraissait irréel. Comme un mauvais rêve dont elle se réveillerait, tremblante.  
>« - La vie est vraiment étrange parfois, non ? » Demanda Ryu, pensif.<br>Elle acquiesça silencieusement.  
>Ils restèrent alors silencieux. La fatigue les envahissait, et leur énergie s'était envolée avec la légèreté de leur humeur.<p>

Ce fut des bruits de pas précipités qui réveillèrent Yankumi cette nuit là. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'elle s'était endormis sur le sofa de ses anciens élèves. Les pièces du puzzle se rassemblèrent dans son esprit lorsque des bruits de vomissement vinrent remplir le silence de l'appartement. Elle avait froid, et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture qui lui avait été prêtée. Avec difficulté, elle finit par retrouver le sommeil, bercée par les mors rassurants chuchotés par un Hayato à bout de souffle.


End file.
